Guild Wars 2
Guild Wars 2 is the upcoming sequel to the famous MMORPG Guild Wars Published by ArenaNet. Beta testing is predicted to begin sometime near the unannounced release date. Prologue of Guild Wars 2 The following contains spoilers relating to the endgame of the original From the destruction of the Great Destroyer to the Ancient Dragon, known as Primordus. This dragon arises and takes over the underground network of Asuran tunnels under Tyria, driving the Asuras to the surface. Subsequently a number of other dragons resurface; one rises about the sunken holy city of Arah in the ruined kingdom of Orr, simultaneously raising the entire region from below the water level and creating an undead armada that severs the sea route between continent of Tyria and the continent of Cantha; another arises to the south of the Crystal Desert, cutting off the link to the continent of Elona; a third arises in the Far Shiverpeaks and uses its icy minions to push the Norn south into the land previously occupied by the Dwarves. The resurfacing of Orr causes massive floods that destroy many coastal cities in Kryta, including its capital city, Lion's Arch. The Krytans move north, away from the coast, and establish a new capital in the former holy village of Divinity's Coast; there, they set up a republic that ends the years of feuds between the Shining Blade, a faction loyal to the Krytan royalty in waiting, and the rebel White Mantle. Many refugees flock to Kryta from the rest of Tyria; most importantly, the humans from Ascalon, which now belongs entirely to the Charr. Those Ascalons who did not flee to Kryta move southwards and barricade themselves in a fortress called Ebonhawke. Ascalon City itself becomes a ghost town, populated by the vengeful spirits of its former citizens who slay all who dare enter. A legend says that if one of the two relics of Ascalon's sundered royal line, the flaming swords of and King Adelbern, are returned to Ascalon, then the spirits will finally be at rest. Lion's Arch is eventually rebuilt and becomes the new portal into the Mists with the blessing of the god of war, Balthazar; it takes the place of the Battle Isles, which also sinks in the floods. In Cantha, the successor of emperor defeats the warring Kurzick and Luxon factions and reunites Cantha under one banner. Under his strong leadership, Cantha forces all non-human races off their lands and fortifies its borders, becoming much more isolationist than before. The few Canthans who oppose the new empire are exiled to Kryta. When Arah resurfaces, the Corsair ships that used to take refuge in that archipelago are corrupted by the dragon to form a deadly fleet of black ships that seal off all trade routes between Cantha and the other continents. At the start of the Guild Wars 2 story, there has been no contact with mainland Canthans for a generation. In Elona, the undead general Palawa Joko, who had briefly formed an alliance with the Order of the Sunspears to defeat the fallen god in Nightfall, successfully reconstitutes his undead army and begins a long siege on the Elonian provinces of Vabbi, Kourna and Istan. Vabbi is all but destroyed, its former splendor ruined by a ravaging famine when the river Elon is diverted by Joko. The Sunspears are eventually broken by Joko's armies, and many of their former leaders are converted to his service, some alive, some undead. The land bridge between Elona and the Crystal Desert is blocked by Joko's minions and the dragon, and the only news that slips through is carried by the mysterious and secretive Order of Whispers, who are now spread over all of Tyria. Besides the humans, the other sentient races have a comparatively better time. The Norn and the Charr continue to honor their peace formed from a mutual respect. The Asura spread through all the cities, maintaining a network of teleportation gates but also remaining strictly neutral. The Charr achieve total victory over Ascalon and settle into the former human capital of Rin. A new race, the Sylvari, appear fully formed from the mysterious tree that the centaur Ventari tended to until his death. The Dwarves, who pursued the Destroyers deep and long at the end of , are now deathless creatures of stone; the few who remain watch the ages go by, interacting little with the other sentient races, if at all. Videos File:Guild Wars 2 - The Dragon's Reach Part 1 Trailer File:Crafting in Guild Wars 2 File:Guild Wars 2 Engineer Commentary See Also *GuildWars@wikia, a wiki guide for the original Guild Wars *The official website *Guild Wars 2 press release *GameSpy Article *Interview on WIRED *Developer release